Aku Tetap Mencintaimu Sampai Kau Mati
by chan-ame
Summary: Kurotsuchi terkejut ketika melihat Deidara sang pujaan hati dibangkitkan kembali menjadi Edo Tensei sebagai alat perang. Apakah Kurotsuchi akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang memang tak pernah sempat ia katakan ketika Deidara masih hidup?


**Aku Tetap Mencintaimu Sampai Kau Mati**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Kurotsuchi terkejut ketika melihat Deidara sang pujaan hati dibangkitkan kembali menjadi Edo Tensei sebagai alat perang. Apakah Kurotsuchi akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang memang tak pernah sempat ia katakan ketika Deidara masih hidup?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Kurotsuchi, Rate T, Romance**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

Holaaa minna-san. Kali ini Ame ngebayar Kurotsuchi buat jadi pemeran utamanya. (Kakuzu : apaan, gue yang bayar. Lu kan ngemis-ngemis sama gue kemaren. Ame : ssttt...diem aja napa lu Kuz!) ok, ok, minna.. Happy reading ^^

Oh iya, biar lebih mendalami fic ini, tonton dulu Anime Naruto Shippuuden episode 254 & 280 yaaa….. Ame ngambil dari situ soalnya, hohohohoho….

Betapa terkejutnya aku, melihat dirinya benar-benar ada di hadapanku. Dia melayang di udara dengan burung tanah liatnya bersama dengan lelaki berkacamata yang merupakan dalang dari peperangan ini.

Aku tau. Dia sudah mati. Yang ada di hadapanku ini hanya tiruan. Tubuhnya palsu tapi jiwanya sama.

Ya. Itu adalah jiwanya. Jiwa seniman bodoh yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Tapi dia tidak mencintaiku. Khukhukhu. Lucu sekali. Aku sembunyikan rasaku ini. Aku tak bisa mengatakan padanya.

Dia tak akan peduli padaku. Dia penjahat. Dia nuke-nin rank S. Buronan internasional. Anggota Akatsuki. Mana ada cinta di pikirannya. Sebelum dia jadi kriminal pun, hanya seni yang ia pikirkan. Cih!

Ini pertemuan keduaku dengan tubuh edo tenseinya. Walaupun kini sosoknya belum terlihat dimataku, aku harus menghampirinya. Bertanya tentang musuh. Mereka menyuruhku karena aku pernah dekat dengannya dulu. Ya, dulu. Ketika obsesi bodohnya belum terlalu meracuni otaknya.

Dia telah tertangkap. Dan sekarang ia terkurung di dalam sebuah boneka besar milik shinobi dari Suna. Kasihan. Aku tau, dia sangat benci hal itu. Karena kebebasan adalah jalannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Deidara-nii, kau masih hidup?" aku mengintip dari celah boneka besar yang mengurung seniman bodoh itu.

"Aku sudah mati. Suara itu, Kurotstchi kah? Apa kau ingin membantuku seperti dulu? Hmm,"

Suaranya. Gaya bicaranya. Aku sangat merindukannya. Sungguh. Aku merindukannya.

"Tidak. Aku kemari karena dulu kita adalah teman. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Katakan dimana Yakushi Kabuto?"

Sejujurnya, aku ingin membantunya. Tapi jika kulakukan itu, aku pasti dibunuh oleh para shinobi lain karena dianggap penghianat.

"Aku tidak tau. Lagipula kalaupun aku tau aku tak akan memberitahukannya padamu hmm,"

Nada menyebalkan yang keluar dari dalam boneka itu sama sekali tak membuatku kesal. Justru aku suka sekali mendengarnya.

"Nah, Nii... Kau ini kan sudah mati. Bisakah kau lupakan masa lalu dan bekerja sama dengan kami. Lagipula Kabuto itu hanya memanfaatkanmu."

Aku tau dia keras kepala. Dia tak akan memberitahuku apapun yang kukatakan. Hahaha. Tapi aku ingin bicara lebih lama dengannya.

"Kabuto memberiku kesempatan untuk menggunakan seni super hebatku lagi hmm,"

Apa kubilang. Dia tak akan merubah pendiriannya. Aku pura-pura kesal dan berbicara dengan nada sedikit menyebalkan kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu dimana Uchiha Sasuke?"

Aku tak kehabisan akal agar tetap bisa bicara dengannya. Dengan pria yang kucintai.

"Apa? Sasuke? Maksudmu si brengsek itu juga dibangkitkan?"

Astaga. Rupanya dia tidak tau hasil akhir pertarungannya. Dia tidak tau kalau lawannya tak mati dalam ledakan bunuh dirinya. Kasian kau Nii, kematianmu sia-sia.

"Sasuke tidak mati!"

Cukup tegas aku bicara padanya. Agar dia tau. Kalau dia bodoh mengakhiri hidupnya seperti itu. Dan meninggalkanku. Meskipun ketika dia hidup pun dia tak bersamaku.

"Hah! Kau bicara apa?! Aku telah membunuhnya dengan seni super hebatku! Hmm!"

Kudengar dari suaranya. Dia marah sekali. Ya. Begitulah dia. Mudah marah. Apalagi ini bukan masalah kecil. Siapapun pasti kesal ketika tau musuh yang seharusnya mati ditangannya ternyata masih hidup.

"Siapa yang peduli soal senimu yang bodoh itu Nii. Aku melihatnya melawan raikage di pertemuan 5 kage."

Aku memang melihat Sasuke di pertemuan 5 kage. Si brengsek tampan itu yang membuat pria yang kusayangi mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Si sialan itu! Tidakkah dia merasa ketakutan? Tidakkah dia merasa putus asa? Tidakkah dia menjerit? Hmm,"

Terdengar dia sangat kecewa di dalam sana. Aku sebenarnya tidak tega. Aku tak mau dia sedih. Aku ingin sekali menghiburnya. Tapi itu tak akan mungkin kulakukan. Ya. Benar.

"Nii... nii.. jawablah! Apa kau tak mendengarku? Hah! Ini tidak berguna!"

Aku menendang boneka itu dengan kesal dan meminta pada samurai penjaga untuk membuka bonekanya agar aku bisa berbicara langsung padanya.

Namun terlihat samurai berbicara pada samurai lainnya yang ternyata adalah musuh.

Setelah itu, musuh yang diketahui bernama Zetsu itu bermunculan dari dalam tanah. Dan tak lama, pria yang kucintai keluar dari boneka yang mengurungnya dengan meledakkannya.

"Seni adalah ledakan!" gumamnya dengan wajah bangga.

Sekali lagi aku melihatnya. Melihat wajah cantiknya. Dia memang pria cantik. Senyumannya mengembang. Dia pasti sangat senang karena telah berhasil lolos.

Sungguh, aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan melepas rindu.

Ia melarikan diri ke dalam hutan. Semua mengejarnya. Tentu saja aku ikut mengejarnya. Kuharap bisa bicara dengannya lagi.

Kami pun dipertemukan. Tapi dalam pertarungan. Entah kenapa, aku panik ketika shinobi itu mencoba menyerang Deidara-nii. Aku tak mau dia terluka.

Tentu saja dia tak akan terluka. Dia hanya edo tensei. Tubuhnya tak akan rusak. Benar saja. Dia mengalahkan kami. Dia meledakkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi setelah itu, tubuhnya kembali lagi.

Kami membuat rencana untuk menjebaknya. Mereka menyuruhku untuk memancingnya dengan menyamar menjadi orang yang paling ia benci. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Dengan wujud Sasuke, aku menatapnya di pinggir sungai dari kejauhan. Kulihat ia mendongak menatap langit dengan wajah sedih. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Apa ia memikirkanku?

Tidak mungkin Kurotsuchi. Kau tak usah berharap yang tidak-tidak.

Aku melangkah menghampirinya perlahan dengan wujud Sasuke. Dia terkejut melihatku. Dia melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan padaku dan aku sengaja menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban yang membuat ia kesal.

Lalu aku berlari. Memancingnya agar ia sampai di tempat yang telah direncanakan para shinobi itu untuk menangkap Deidara-nii ku.

Benar saja. Dia terpancing. Dia mengejarku. Padahal Zetsu temannya sudah mencegah. Kurasa Zetsu lebih pintar dari Deidara-nii.

Di tengah perjalanan aku mempunyai pemikiran lain. Entah apa yang merasukiku tapi aku malah berlari ke tempat lain. Bukan ke tempat yang telah disepakati.

Bodohnya aku. Aku berpikir untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku tak mau ia ditangkap oleh mereka. Aku sangat tau ini salah. Salah besar.

Inikah cinta?

Cintakah yang membuatku mampu berhianat dan siap mati ditangan shinobi lain?

Bodohnya aku mencintai seorang edo tensei. Orang yang telah mati. Orang yang akan lenyap ketika jutsu edo tenseinya dilepas.

Aku berhenti.

Dia pun berhenti.

"Hoy... Sasuke! Kali ini aku akan benar-benar membuatmu ketakutan karena seniku! Hmm!"

Dia terlihat kesal padaku. Aku langsung melepas jutsuku dan berubah kembali menjadi diriku. Kulihat dia amat terkejut dengan perubahanku.

"Kurotsuchi?! Jadi kau menipuku hmm? Apa maksudmu?"

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arahnya. Hatiku berdebar kencang.

Aku harus melakukannya!

Ya!

Ini kesempatan satu-satunya. Tak ada kesempatan lain untuk melakukan ini.

Aku telah sampai tepat di hadapannya. Aku langsung memeluknya.

Memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Aku tak peduli bagaimana reaksinya dan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Inilah yang dari dulu sangat ingin kulakukan.

Ternyata, tubuhnya sangat nyaman. Walaupun terasa sangat dingin karena ia hanyalah mayat hidup.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap wajahnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipiku ini.

Kulihat ia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung dan mulut yang agak sedikit terbuka.

"A.. apa yang kau lakukan Kurotsuchi?"

Lagi-lagi aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

Aku sedang meyakinkan diriku untuk melakukan hal lain yang juga sangat ingin kulakukan kepadanya sedari dulu.

Kukumpulkan keberanianku dan mulai mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

Dia terlihat panik. Pipinya pun merona sepertiku.

"H.. hey Kurotsuchi. Ada apa denganmu? Hmm,"

Dia mulai melangkah mundur.

Tapi tak akan kubiarkan kesempatanku ini hilang.

Aku langsung mengalungkan lenganku ke lehernya dan memejamkan mata. Kemudian, dengan cepat aku langsung mengecup bibirnya yang manis itu.

Tubuhku bergetar merasakan sensasi hangat yang menyenangkan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Bibirnya sangat lembut dan basah. Tidak pernah kusangka akhirnya aku melakukannya juga.

Jiwaku terasa lepas dari tubuhku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya.

Dia terdiam. Tak membalas ciumanku. Hanya aku yang memperdalam ciumanku. Dia tak melakukan gerakan apapun.

Entah dia tak suka, atau dia pria bodoh yang tak punya pengalaman seperti ini sebelumnya.

Yaa walaupun ini juga yang pertama untukku, tapi setidaknya aku mengerti tentang hal ini.

Sepertinya aku terpaksa harus menghentikan semua ini karena aku telah kehabisan napas. Padahal aku ingin lebih lama.

Aku terengah-engah. Tapi kulihat ia biasa saja. Tentu saja. Ia sudah tak bernapas. Ia hanya edo tensei. Tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat merah. Semerah rambut kazekage dari Suna.

Hening menerpa kami sesaat.

Sampai akhirnya suaraku memecah keheningan itu.

"Deidara-nii. Aku... aku..."

Lidahku terasa kaku saat ingin mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Tapi aku harus mengatakannya!

Tak akan ada kesempatan kedua untukku.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mengatakannya dengan lantang.

Batu yang mengganjal di hatiku akhirnya telah hancur. Aku lega. Aku sangat lega.

Kulihat dia melebarkan mata birunya. Aku yakin dia tak pernah menyangka akan hal ini.

"Apa? Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku? Hmm,"

"Sejak dulu. Sebelum kau pergi dari desa. Aku sudah mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak sanggup mengatakannya. Hingga akhirnya, aku mendengar tentang kematianmu,"

Aku menunduk sedih. Aku tak mau mengingat kematiannya. Mungkin akulah satu satunya orang yang menangisi kematiannya selama berhari-hari.

"Jadi... kau mencintaiku? Apa kau serius? Hmm,"

Kulihat ada keraguan di wajahnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya ragu padaku.

"Aku seorang teroris, kemudian menjadi anggota organisasi yang paling dicari. Karena aku juga, perang ini terjadi. Biar bagaimanapun, Ichibi dan Sanbi adalah hasil tangkapanku. Dan kini aku telah mati. Apa yang kau cintai dariku? Hmm?"

Baru kali ini aku melihatnya merendah. Dia yang biasanya selalu angkuh, kini merendah di hadapanku.

Dengan perlahan aku menggerakkan telunjukku dan menekan dadanya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Tak peduli bagaimanapun dirimu dan apa kata orang tentangmu, aku hanya mencintaimu, Deidara-nii."

Kulihat matanya melebar lagi. Kemudian tatapannya melembut dan ia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

Ia mendekat dan mengecup dahiku sambil mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Maaf Kurotsuchi. Aku pria yang bodoh. Seandainya aku menyadarinya dari dulu, mungkin kita tak akan berakhir seperti ini. Hmm,"

Aku tak percaya dengan perlakuan dan kata-katanya. Apa itu berarti dia juga mencintaiku?

Pemandangan aneh terpampang di hadapanku. Tubuh abadinya perlahan berubah menjadi debu dan runtuh ke tanah.

"Arugatou Kurotsuchi, kau telah membebaskan jiwaku dari tubuh edo tensei ini. Aku juga mencintaimu Kurotsuchi. Maaf, aku tak bisa lama bersamamu. Hmm,"

"DEIDARA-NII!"

Aku meneriakkan namanya dan mencoba meraih tubuhnya.

Namun terlambat. Ia telah menjadi debu dan benar-benar mati. Meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

Tapi, sekarang aku bisa tersenyum lega. Aku telah mengetahui perasaannya.

Aku menatap bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam itu.

'Semoga kau tenang, Deidara-nii,' gumamku dalam hati.

"Heeeyy, Kunoichi Iwagakure. Ternyata kau disini."

Aku menoleh, menemukan para shinobi itu mencariku.

"Ah ya. Maaf. Aku keluar dari rencana. Hehe,"

"Lalu, mana si pirang cerewet itu?" tanya salah satu shinobi.

Aku menengok ke debu Deidara-nii dan mereka ikut menengok lalu terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

Aku tersenyum. Aku menjawab,

"Dengan cinta"

"Haaaaaah?"

Aku tertawa kecil lalu meninggalkan para shinobi yang tengah memasang wajah bodoh itu.

**OWARI ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE ^^**

Normal P.O.V

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah bermain kartu dengan seorang gadis berambut biru dan seorang pria berwajah hiu.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh kemunculan pemuda berambut kuning dengan ponytail yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Loh Dei, kau kenapa sudah kembali? Mana Kakuzu, Itachi, dan Nagato?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah kepada pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

"Aku pergi duluan sama sepertimu Sasori no Danna. Hmm," jawab si rambut kuning.

"Haaaaah? Aku pergi karena jiwaku sudah tenang. Tak ada rasa penyesalan di hidupku. Tapi kau, bocah egois yang tak mau mengalah. Siapa yang bisa membuat kau tenang?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu lagi.

Si pemuda berambut kuning tersenyum lebar, "Pacarku."

"Haaaaaaaaaaahh? Sejak kapan kau punya pacar?"

"Satu menit yang lalu. Hmm,"

Dan pada akhirnya 3 arwah disana sweatdrop karena si arwah berambut kuning yang biasanya cuma mengoceh tentang seni kini berkata ia punya pacar setelah ia mati.

.

.

.

.

.

Arigatou Minna-san soalnya udah mau baca fic yang Ame buat…

Ceritanya bosenin banget yaa? O.O Hehehehehehe…. Gomen ne :P

Ame tunggu reviewnya ya…

Sampe ketemu di fic Ame lainnya ^^

Jaa ne~


End file.
